nfsfandomcom-20200222-history
Need for Speed: World/Vinyls
The Vinyl Shop is a part of the Customise section of the Safehouse in Need for Speed: World and allows players to apply a series of shapes as well as images onto the body of their current vehicle. Players can select from a series of different categories highlighted at the top of the menu to the right of the screen. Each category includes a variety of images relating to the intended style of that category. New categories can be unlocked upon the player reaching a higher Driver Level or by purchasing each individually with SpeedBoost. Each vinyl within a category can be applied to any vehicle but must be purchased with Cash before leaving the Vinyl Shop section of the Aftermarket Shop. Some special vinyls can be applied without having to spend Cash. Some vinyl categories are only available upon the player topping up their SpeedBoost. These categories alter on an irregular basis but some holiday themed categories may only appear at specific periods of the year. Each vehicle can have up to 31 individual vinyls applied to them. Each vinyl can be altered using a set of tools but the available manipulation options can be locked for certain types of vinyls. Move - Reposition a vinyl layer using by either clicking and dragging it with the mouse or by using the directional controls found to the bottom left of the screen. Scale - Alter the size of a vinyl layer by either clicking and dragging it with the mouse or by using the directional controls found to the bottom left of the screen. Using the diagonal arrows will retain the standard proportions of a vinyl layer Skew - Alters the standard proportions of a vinyl layer by making the shape longer across one axis whilst smaller along another. This can be performed by either clicking and dragging it with the mouse or by using the magnitude controls found to the bottom left of the screen. Rotate - Changes the angle of the vinyl via its fixed central point through 0o to 360o. This can be performed by either clicking and dragging it with the mouse or by using the rotation controls found to the bottom left of the screen. Flip - Alters the shape of the vinyl by swapping either side of the image with the other. This can be done vertically or horizontally and only through the usage of the axis controls found to the bottom left of the screen. Colour - Modifies the available colour zones of a vinyl with the available scheme displayed on a table consisting of possible hue, saturation and value combinations. Mirror - The vinyl will be duplicated on the same layer on the opposite side of the vehicle. This is performed across the centre x axis of a vehicle's vinyl space. Standard 'Meridian' The Meridian category includes the numbers 00 to 99 in the form of a retro racing number decal. 'Tiotal' The Tiotal category includes the numbers 0 to 9 with some extruding lines coming from them to portray a fast pace of motion. 'Chicane' The Chicane category includes a series of racing inspired images such as stripes, mechanical items, chequered flags and ribbons. 'Linear' The Linear category includes modern geometric shape designs and outlines. 'Vandal' The Vandal category includes a series of graffiti inspired images. 'Eikon' The Eikon category includes modern, minimalistic and technological style shapes. 'Inkee' The Inkee category includes tribal designs. 'Kerosene' The Kerosene category includes fire inspired designs and full body flame shapes. 'Nomad' The Nomad category includes tear styles. 'Hatch' The Hatch category includes pin stripes styles. 'Solo' The Solo category includes the numbers 0 to 9 in a 3-dimensional style and a deep shadow highlight. 'Shapes' The Shapes category includes various simplistic shapes such as circles, squares and triangles. 'Visor' The Visor category includes a series of eye, medieval helmets, shields and heraldry designs. 'Vudu' The Vudu category includes a series of much more complex images distinctly reminiscent of varying countries such as Mexico and Japan. 'Maskirovka' The Maskirovka category includes a series of camouflage designs such as woodland, digital and dazzle with each being a full body shape. Manufacturer 'Audi' The pack was first made available as a Top-Up gift on February 4th, 2013. 'BMW' The pack was first made available as a Top-Up gift on July 31st, 2012. 'Chevrolet' The pack was first made available as a Top-Up gift on September 27th, 2012. 'Dodge' The pack was first made available as a Top-Up gift on March 11th, 2013. 'Ford' The pack was first made available as a Top-Up gift on September 6th, 2012. 'Lamborghini' The pack was first made available as a Top-Up gift on July 13th, 2012. 'Nissan' The pack was first made available as a Top-Up gift on September 19th, 2012. 'Porsche' The pack was first made available as a Top-Up gift on October 17th, 2012. 'Volkswagen' The pack was first made available as a Top-Up gift on October 17th, 2012. ProStreet Five categories of vinyls relating to the various Racing Organisations featured in Need for Speed: ProStreet. 'G-Effect' The pack was first made available as a Top-Up gift on August 26th, 2013. 'Noise Bomb' The pack was first made available as a Top-Up gift on August 5th, 2013. 'Nitrocide' The pack was first made available as a Top-Up gift on August 12th, 2013. 'Rogue Speed' The pack was first made available as a Top-Up gift on August 19th, 2013. 'Super Promotion' The pack was first made available as a Top-Up gift on September 4th, 2013. Holiday 'Chinese New Year' The pack was first made available as a Top-Up gift on January 29th, 2012. 'Spring' The pack was first made available as a Top-Up gift on April 17th, 2012. 'Halloween' The pack was first made available as a Top-Up gift on October 21st, 2010. 'Valentine' The pack was first made available as a Top-Up gift on February 8th, 2011. Winter Six categories of vinyls culminating into a collection of over thirty images relating to Winter. They were released during the month of December. 'Alms' The pack was first made available as a Top-Up gift on December 28th, 2012. 'Crystal' The pack was first made available as a Top-Up gift on December 18th, 2012. 'Festive' The pack was first made available as a Top-Up gift on December 14th, 2012. 'Santarina' The vinyl was first made available for free with the redemption of a code on December 25th, 2012. 'Shine' The pack was first made available as a Top-Up gift on December 6th, 2012. 'Snowman' The vinyl was first made available for free with the redemption of a code on December 14th, 2012. Unique 'Special' A category of special, promotional or memorial vinyls with differing availability to players. 'Bumper Stickers' The pack was first made available as a Top-Up gift on December 20th, 2012. 'Hot Pursuit' The vinyl pack was made available for free upon a user playing Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit (2010) on the same account. 'Renner' The pack was first made available as a Top-Up gift on November 29th, 2012. 'Tyles' The pack was first made available as a Top-Up gift on December 24th, 2012. 'Year One' A special vinyl only available during Need for Speed: World's First Anniversary celebrations. 'Year Two' A collection of vinyls only available during Need for Speed: World's Second Anniversary celebrations. 'Year Two ZL1' A collection of vinyls only available during Need for Speed: World's Second Anniversary celebrations designed to be applied to the Chevrolet Camaro ZL1. Category:Need for Speed: World Category:Customisation Category:Vinyls